


Fooled Ya!

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: While Demyx plans to prank Ienzo, a new...experiment is in the works for those two
Relationships: Zemyx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. New Experimentation

Ienzo blinks his eyes open and gives a big yawn as he stretches. He looks over and sees a note on his nghtstand. He picks it up and is about to start reading, when he feels a lurch in his stomach. He covers his mouth and dashes to the bathroom. The note falls to the floor as Ienzo throws himself at the toilet and vomits.

‘ _Hey babe, sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Xemnas wanted us for a meeting early morning and I didn’t wanna disturb you. See you tomorrow! :P XOXO Demyx_ ’

Ienzo leans back against the wall, panting. He reaches up to grab a rag and wipes his mouth. He shakily gets up and wobbles out. He gets ready like normal and walk out and into the lab.

“Ienzo, a moment?” Even says, signaling him over.

Ienzo walks over, holding his head. He looks up, but stumbles a bit. Even catches him and helps right him.

“You remember that experiment we performed a couple days ago, the one that went wrong?”

Ienzo nods, rubbing his face.

“Well, turns out the side affect is that it causes male pregnancy.”

Ienzo coughs and stares at Even. “It…what?”

“Based on the smell coming off your breath, you’re already pregnant.”

“H-H-How is this possible!”

“I did an analysis of myself after the blast, and found my body had started to grow a uterus. I’m guessing the same happened to you, but the effects must have been sped up, since you got more of the blast than me.”

Ienzo looks down at his stomach, a look of pure shock on his face.

“And I’m also guessing Demyx is the father.”

Ienzo blushes and looks away.

“I heard you two last night, there’s no denying it.”

Ienzo sighs and sits down at Even’s desk. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want it to interfere with my work, but I also don’t want to deny an innocent being life when it itself hasn’t done anything.”

Even kneels down and places a hand on Ienzo’s shoulder. “It’ll be alright. I know Demyx will support you fully. And once we get Master Ansem back, you can devote your time to taking care of yourself.”

Ienzo smiles softly as he rubs his stomach. “This will be quite an experiment…” Ienzo looks down at his stomach, smiling bigger. “Parenthood. Who would’ve guessed?”

Even helps Ienzo up and they go into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test, just to make sure. After some time, the result is positive and Ienzo tears up. He covers his mouth, but Even lays a supportive hand on his shoulder. Ienzo practically throws himself at Even’s chest, sobbing tears of joy. Even smiles as he rubs his back.

_Meanwhile…_

“Marly!” Demyx shouts.

Marluxia sighs as he glances up. “What could you possibly want?”

“I need a positive pregnancy test. Can you make one?”

Marluxia sputters as he drops his scythe. “What!”

“I wanna play a prank of Zexion.”

“Ask Saïx, he’s taken on the science roll after Zexion left.”

Demyx heads over to Saïx, and after some begging, Saïx worked his magic and gave him a positive pregnancy test. Demyx cheers, making Saïx roll his eyes. Demyx summons a portal and hops through.


	2. Two actions make something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demyx executes his prank, only to learn something shocking

_The next week…_

“Hey, Zex-I mean, Ienzo!” Demyx calls out.

Ienzo looks up and smiles. “Demyx, I’m glad you’re back.”

Demyx smiles as he walks over and hugs Ienzo. “I missed ya, babe.”

Ienzo snuggles into him, smiling bigger. “I missed you too.”

They break apart and Ienzo walks over to the lab table. “How was the meeting?” he asks. Demyx follows him and hops up onto the table, crossing one leg over the other. He huffs a sigh and rests his chin on his hand.

“Soooooo boring,” he replies. “And Larxene called me stupid!”

Ieanzo strokes Demyx’s hair, earning a slight “hrumm” from him. Ienzo chuckles slightly and gets to work as Demyx vents about Larxene.

“She has the audaticty to call _me_ stupid when she can’t even use the right conditioner in her hair!”

“You’ve felt her hair?”

“Nope, but I can tell just by the look of it that she doesn’t use the right one.”

“Have you been talking to Marluxia, lately?”

“……maybe.”

Ienzo laughs as he pours a blue liquid onto a purple powder. Demyx makes a “hurhh”, causing Ienzo to look over. Demyx is covering his mouth while holding his stomach. Ienzo’s eyes widen as he grabs a nearby bucket. Demyx leans forward and hurls into it, as Ienzo rubs his back. After Demyx is done, he sits up and wipes his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Ienzo asks, setting the bucket down.

Demyx swallows and nods. “Yeah, just morning sickness.”

“Oh, well I should have something for you h-, wait, MORNING SICKNESS!”

Demyx smiles slightly and nods. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pregnancy test. He holds his up and points to it. Ienzo sputters as he starts to sweat. “H-H-How did-”

“A couple weeks, remember? When I delivered that package to you?”

Ienzo blushes and starts to pace around. “I didn’t we both be. How is that possible?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be ready either but-wait, we both? What’re you talking about?”

“You weren’t even there when the explosion hit…” Ienzo continues to mumble to himself as he paces. “So how could you be…”

Demyx hops off the table and places his hands on Ienzo’s shoulders, stopping him. “Ienzo, what’re you talking about?”

Ienzo sighs and looks Demyx in the eye. “I’m pregnant as well.”

“WHAT!” Demyx jumps back in surprise.

“Yes, I was just as shocked as you.”

“Babe, mine was a prank!”

“What?”

Demyx starts pacing around, grabbing his hair. “I just wanted to pull a prank on you, since you finally topped me a couple weeks ago. I just-”

Ienzo gingerly places a hand on Demyx’s shoulder. Demyx looks over, seeing Ienzo smile slightly. “I wanted to tell you the moment I found out, but you’ve been gone this whole week so I couldn’t.”

“B-B-but…how…?”

“An experiment gone wrong caused me to form a uterus. And that same night we made love.”

Demyx glances down at Ienzo’s stomach. He shakily reaches a hand up and gently places it. Ienzo covers his hand with his and they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I know you’ll be a great father,” Ienzo says. Demyx starts to tear up and sniffle. He then full on starts to sob and throws himself at Ienzo.

“I *sniff* pr-promise to be there *sniff* every step of the way…” he sobs.

Ienzo chuckles softly and hugs Demyx back. “I know you will.”


	3. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to suffocate on this fluff filled chapter during Ienzo's pregnancy

_Two months later…_

“Oh ZoZo!” Demyx exclaims. He drops to his knees and places his head on Ienzo’s slight baby bump. He begins to coo at it, making Ienzo blush slightly. Even walks in, staring and tapping away at his tablet. He glances up to see Demyx wrap his arms around Ienzo’s hips and snuggle him closer. Even gives a small smile and keeps walking.

“Uhh, Demyx? Can I get back to work now?” Ienzo asks. He lays his hands on Demyx’s head and tries to push, but Demyx doesn’t budge.

“Nuh uh! I want some good baby bump cuddling time.”

Ienzo sighs as he reaches over for his tablet. “Might as well make the best of it.”

_A month later…_

“Ienzo!” Demyx calls out.

Ienzo looks up and smiles. “Demyx.”

Demyx smiles as he walks over, holding a tupperware. “I brought your favorite!” He hands Ienzo the Tupperware, making Ienzo blush slightly.

He opens it and sniffs. He gags, almost dropping the Tupperware.

“Woah! You okay?” Demyx reaches over to hold Ienzo.

“Does this, perchance, have mayo on it?”

“Yeah, it’s a pickle and bologna sandwich with coconut shavings and mayo. Your favorite.”

Ienzo gags again as he places the Tupperware on the table. “I appreciate the thought, but-”

“Mayonnaise makes him sick, now,” Even says, walking in.

“When did this start?” Demyx asks.

“Yesterday.”

“I went out to get myself a sandwich, since you were busy with Marluxia,” Ienzo begins. Demyx pulls over a stool and helps Ienzo onto it. “I come back, take one bite, and immediately rush to the restroom.”

Demyx frowns as he rubs Ienzo’s back. “I’m sorry, hun.”

Ienzo looks up and smiles. Demyx wipes his forehead and plants a quick peck on his cheek. “You didn’t know, I won’t blame you.”

Demyx smiles and squeezes Ienzo lightly. “Thanks babe.”

_That night…_

Demyx flops into bed as Ienzo washes his face. Demyx scrolls through his gummiphone as Ienzo walks out of the bathroom. Demyx glances over, his heart skipping a beat as he sees Ienzo in only boxer shorts. And not just any boxer shorts, the ones that Demyx got for him last month. Little beakers and test-tubes dot the shorts, as well as some equations. Ienzo gently places himself in bed and pulls out a book. Demyx reaches over and takes the book. Ienzo looks up as Demyx places it on the nightstand.

“Demyx?”

“We haven’t done it since I got you pregnant,” Demyx sighs. “I’m a little…backed up.”

“It’s not healthy for the baby,” Ienzo replies.

“It won’t notice! Didn’t you say the brain hasn’t developed yet, or something?”

Ienzo smiles and holds Demyx’s cheek. “It may not have fully formed organs, but I don’t want your gigantic rod to mess up its development.”

Demyx coughs while blushing heavily, making Ienzo laugh. Demyx covers his mouth as he hastily reaches for his phone. He presses record as he suppresses his cough. Ienzo continues to laugh, even wiping a tear from his eye. He takes a deep breath and Demyx stops recording.

“Were you recording me?” Ienzo asks.

“Yes.”

Ienzo laughs again and snuggles into Demyx. Demyx blushes heavily again as they lay down. Ienzo sighs as he snuggles deeper into Demyx. Demyx gives a half smile as he kisses Ienzo’s head.

“I love you, ZoZo.”

“I love you too, Demmy.”

_A couple months later…_

“You are absolutely glowing!” Lea exclaims.

Ienzo blushes as he rubs his slightly big stomach.

“Motherhood is definitely a good look on you,” Isa compliments.

“It sure does!” Myde shouts, wrapping an arm around Ienzo’s shoulders.

“Have you two found out the gender yet?” Lea asks.

Ienzo nods and looks down. “Even did a sonogram yesterday. And we’re having a boy.”

Lea squeals as Isa smiles. “Oh my God, we gotta take you baby clothes shopping!” Lea shouts.

“We know the best place, we went there when Vanitas needed baby clothes.”

“Is he back to normal now?” Ienzo asks.

Isa nods and glances up at one of the rooftops. He sees Vanitas dangling Repliku off it, and sighs. “Vanitas, if you drop him, I won’t let you attack Lea anymore!” Isa yells.

Vanitas rolls his eyes as he tosses Repliku behind him. “He was doing that for 20 minutes!” Repliku shouts.

“And I would’ve done it for 20 more if Dad didn’t notice.”

“Lea, can you please go up there and supervise them?” Isa asks, rubbing his temple.

“Awww, but I wanted to go shopping with you guys!” Lea complains.

Isa shoots him a death glare, giving Lea a little jolt. He sighs and stands up. “Fine, but you better let me do a shopping spree with them tomorrow.”

“Wait.”

Lea stops as Isa gets up. He leans over, places a hand on his shoulder, and pecks him on the cheek. Lea smiles as a light blush dusts his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lea runs over to Vanitas and Repliku as Myde helps Ienzo up. “Is the place still open?” Ienzo asks.

“Yes, we just need to take the train there.”

They hop on the trolly and head over to the shop. Once there, they step inside. “Welcome to Baby Boutique, where all your baby needs are met and exceeded.” They look up and see

“Lauriam?!” Myde shouts.

Lauriam looks up and smiles. “Oh, Myde. Ienzo. I’m surprised to see you two here.” Lauriam glances down and gasps. “You two are expecting!!”

Ienzo smiles as Myde rubs Ienzo’s stomach. “Sure are!” Myde proudly says.

“How did it happen?”

“An experiment in the lab went wrong, making me able to get pregnant.”

Lauriam walks over and is about to touch Ienzo’s stomach, but stops, his hands hovering over his stomach. “May I?” he asks. Ienzo nods, and Lauriam gently places his hands on Ienzo’s stomach. “You are absolutely glowing!” Lauriam says.

Ienzo blushes a bit as Demyx squeezes his shoulders. Ienzo and Lauriam gasp as they feel a light yet powerful tap.

“What, what?!” Myde shouts.

“The baby kicked,” Ienzo replies.

Myde and Isa gasp. Myde pushes Lauriam away and places his hands on Ienzo’s stomach. Isa reaches over a hand and places it between Myde’s. They wait and wait, until finally…they gasp as they feel a more powerful tap. Myde begins to tear up as Isa draws his hand back. Lauriam rubs his head, and Isa goes over to help him up.

“He-He-He really is in there…” Myde whispers. He sniffs as he drops to his knees. Myde begins to cry as Ienzo places a hand on his head. “My…baby…” Myde sniffles.

_A month later…_

Myde yawns as he walks into the lab.

“Did you sleep well?” Ienzo asks.

Myde wets his tongue and nods. He opens his eyes, but sneers them. “Why’re you here?”

Lauriam glances over and smiles. “I’m here to give Ienzo a few herbs for his pregnancy.”

Myde walks over and moves Ienzo away from him. “Why are you being so hostile towards me?”

“Because, you were the first one to feel my baby kick. And you’ve been spending way too much time with ZoZo!” Myde shouts back.

“Myde, please,” Ienzo says. He lays a hand on Myde’s shoulder. “I’ve been experiencing some early contractions, and these herbs will help me.”

“Wait.” Myde turns around and grasps Ienzo’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“It started while you were out yesterday,” Ienzo answers. “But you got home so late last night, and fell asleep right away. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Myde lets out a breath and hugs him. “Sorry for overreacting.”

“Don’t apologize to me.”

Myde sneers slightly and turns around to face Lauriam. “I’m…sorry…”

Lauriam smile and nods. “Apology accepted.”

“I’m going to get some coffee, either of you want anything?”

“Decaf Early Grey tea, with some lemon and honey,” Ienzo says.

“Do they have that cherry blossom Frappuccino?” Lauriam asks.

“Yes, they do. I saw it when I went yesterday,” Iezo answers.

“I’ll have that, extra whipped cream and some raspberry drizzle.” Lauriam pulls out his wallet and hand Myde some munny.

As soon as Myde walks out, Lauriam turns around and smiles. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Lauriam asks.

“Yes. He did it to me when I first got pregnant, so I want to get a little…revenge.”

When Myde returns, Even rushes up to him. “Myde, come quickly.” Before Myde can say anything, Even grabs his wrist and pulls him. They come up to the lab, to see Lauriam on his knees, making kissy noises at Ienzo’s stomach.

“What is going on?!” Myde yells. He places the drinks on a nearby table and balls his fists.

“Did you not hear?” Ienzo asks. “Even did a test, and it turns out Lauriam is the real father.”

“WHAT?!” Myde yells. “But we didn’t even-”

“Science does not lie.” Even holds up a piece of paper and gives it to Myde.

Myde quickly scans it over as Lauriam stands up. “We were only pretending to not know each other was here,” Lauriam says. “Forbidden love is the best kind.”

Myde falls to his knees, crumbling up the paper up and throws it away. Ienzo walks over and lays a hand on his shoulder. Myde looks up, and sniffs. “I-I thought w-we-we…” Myde looks down and cries some more. Ienzo squeezes his shoulder, so he looks up at him again.

“Gotcha.”

“Huh?”

Lauriam begins to laugh, and so does Ienzo. Even starts chuckling slightly. Myde stands up and wipes his eyes. “What the hell is going on?!” Myde shouts. They continue to laugh as Myde shakes with anger. Even goes over and picks up the crumpled up paper.

“Take a closer look at it.”

Myde opens the paper back up and reads it again. “ _If you read this carefully, you would know that Ienzo is going to prank you by saying “_ Lauriam is the true father. _”_

Ienzo walks over and give Myde a peck on the cheek. “Just a little revenge when you made me think you were pregnant,” he says.

Myde blinks and Ienzo smiles. He starts laughing again, which makes Myde start to laugh. “Oh you little prankster!” Myde laughs.

_Three months later…_

As Ienzo and Myde lay in bed, they glance at the TV. Ienzo glances down at his big stomach and tilts his head. “We should start thinking about names,” he says. Myde puts his tablet down and lays a hand on his stomach.

“I was thinking Ienzo Jr.”

Ienzo laughs and rubs his stomach. “No no, I want it to be something unique. Something that starts with a Z.”

“Why a Z?”

“Zexion.”

“Really?”

Ienzo nods and snuggles into Myde. “It was a big part of our lives. So I want to name our first child with a Z, and our second one with a D.”

“You want another one?”

“Yes, the effect is going to last a lifetime.”

“You didn’t tell me that.”

“I didn’t know until this morning. After Even performed the monthly sonogram, he did a few tests to make sure everything is okay. And he discovered, until I take an antidote, I’m going to have a uterus.”

Myde takes his gummiphone and looks up baby names. “Zach?” Ienzo shakes his head. “Zander?” Ienzo rubs his chin. “I’ll put that on the maybe.” Myde keeps scrolling through until, 5 minutes later, “Zayne.”

Ienzo gasps and looks at his stomach. “That’s it, that’s his name.”

Myde smiles and kisses Ienzo on the forehead. “Let’s get to sleep.”

They lay down, cuddle up, and are soon fast asleep.

_A month later…_

At the lab table, Ienzo pours a liquid onto a powder. It bubbles and fizzes, but becomes a gel like substance. Ienzo nods and writes it down, but drops his pen and clutches his stomach. Even walks in and rushes over. Myde walks in with a plate, but drops it and rushes to Ienzo’s side.

“Are you going into labor?” Even asks.

“N-N-No…i-it’s just…contractions…” Ienzo pants. The contractions stop and he leans into Myde. “I read up…on this a couple…days ago. Contractions like this begin at this time, to ready the body for birth.”

“Are you sure?” Myde asks.

Ienzo sighs and nods. “He isn’t due for another week and a half.”

_Three weeks later…_

“Isn’t he supposed to be here now?” Myde asks.

Ienzo looks at his big belly and nods. “Yes, I don’t know why he isn’t here.” Ienzo gets a glint in his eye and glances over at Myde. He looks up from his sandwich, mid-bite, and tilts his head. “I heard that sexual stimulation induces labor,” Ienzo says. Myde swallows the bite of sandwich and smirks.

“I guess I could be of service.”


	4. Labor of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ienzo is overdue, Myde takes it upon himself to help him out. How, exactly? You could say Myde is a little...cocky...in his methods

_That night…_

Ienzo carefully sits down on the bed as Myde helps him. Myde stands up straight and rips off his shirt. Ienzo laughs as Myde does a little “tah dah!” Myde gently undoes Ienzo’s pants as Ienzo lays down. As Myde undoes his own pants, he glances down and sees Ienzo’s member begin to wiggle and erect.

“You’re already getting hard?”

Ienzo blushes and nods. “We haven’t done it since the first month of the pregnancy. And…”

“And…what?”

“And…the thought of having sex while pregnant is…making me extra excited.”

Myde laughs as he kicks the rest of his pants off. “Well, get ready.” He climbs over Ienzo and starts to trace his big belly. Ienzo’s face begins to flush as he lets out a breath. “That’s it baby…” Myde whispers. Myde trails kisses down Ienzo’s neck, to his chest, all over his belly, all the while slowly and sensually stroking his member.

“M-M-Myde…”

Myde chuckles as he sits up and adjusts Ienzo’s legs. Myde slowly enters, causing Ienzo to grip the sheets. Myde moves his knees to adjust to the position. He gives one thrust, causing Ienzo to throw his head back. Myde smirks as he thrusts again, tracing Ienzo’s thighs. Ienzo moans as Myde glides his hands to Ienzo’s stomach. Myde thrusts and thrusts, and with each one Ienzo’s moans get louder and louder.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy…!” Ienzo shouts.

Ienzo immediately covers his mouth as Myde stops thrusting. “Daddy…?” Myde repeats. Ienzo looks away as Myde smirks. “You kinky bastard…” Myde thrusts his hardest, causing Ienzo to yelp in pleasure. Myde reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube. He squirts some onto Ienzo’s belly and continues to rub and stroke. Ienzo bucks his hips as he can feel himself nearing the edge.

“Oh Daddy…” Ienzo moans. “Deeper…deeper…!”

Myde responds by wrapping his hand around Ienzo’s member, greasing it with the lube. Ienzo bites his lip and grips the pillows. Myde begins to thrust faster, as the fire inside him starts to ignite. He begins to jerk Ienzo faster, making Ienzo buck his hips more and moan. Myde uses his other hand to squeeze and slap Ienzo’s thigh, making Ienzo nearly roar in pleasure. Myde switches hands and begins to squeeze and slap Ienzo’s other thigh. Ienzo roars in pleasure as he buries the back of his head in the pillow. Ienzo’s face twists in pain, making Myde slow down.

“It’s a…contraction…”

“Do you want me to-”

“No!”

Myde stops thrusting as Ienzo cracks open an eye. “For some reason…*huff huff* the pain makes it feel…*huff* better…”

Myde gives a cocky smile as he continues to be cocky. Myde grabs Ienzo’s hips and thrusts and thrusts. Ienzo grabs his stomach, throwing his head back and yelling in pleasure. “More…more…!!” Ienzo shouts. Myde lifts Ienzo’s legs onto his shoulders and thrusts deeper. Ienzo screams as pre-cum starts to leak out. “Yes…yes…!” Ienzo shouts. Myde thrusts as Ienzo’s hands fly to sheets and grabs a fistful in each hand. Myde jerks him off again, using the pre-cum as lube.

“Yes, Daddy…yes!!” Ienzo shouts as he releases.

Myde gives a primodial roar as he gives a final big thrust. Ienzo’s hips buck up as Myde gives a couple more thrusts. He pulls out and collapses next to Ienzo. As they lay there panting, Ienzo shakily reaches over and grabs a remote. He presses a button and an AC starts up. Cold air rushes over their flushed, sweaty, naked bodies. They each breathe a sigh of relief as it surrounds them.

_The next day…_

The sound of a beaker dropping causes Even to drop his clipboard and rush in. He gasps as he sees Ienzo’s face contorted in pain, clutching his stomach. Even dashes over and sits Ienzo in the nearest seat.

“I got the frappuccinos!” Myde calls out. He walks in and gasps. He drops the frappuccinos onto the floor and sprints to Ienzo’s side. He looks down at the floor and sees a puddle around their feet. “Did your water break?” Myde asks. Ienzo nods as he starts the birth breathing. “In…” Myde says. Ienzo takes a deep breath as Myde rubs his back. “Out out out…” Ienzo does what he says as Even calls 911.


	5. A Little Push goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time! Ienzo is about to give birth to his and Myde's baby boy!

The hospital doors fly open as Myde wheels Ienzo to the front desk. Even rushes up to the nurse at the desk, panting. “Hi, we’re the ones you called about Ienzo going into labor,” he pants.

The nurse looks up and nods. “Ah yes, we have your private room ready. But we ask only the father of the baby goes with him.”

They all nod as Myde follows another nurse. Even and Ansem go to the waiting room. Once in the room, Myde helps Ienzo onto the bed. “Okay…Ienzo?” A doctor walks in with a clipboard. “We’ll get you on some morphine and I’ll check our dialation.” Ienzo nods as a nurse sticks a needle in his arm and squeezes the bag of morphine. It slowly hits Ienzo and he relaxes.

“You okay, babe?” Myde asks, stroking his hair.

“Yes, I am now.” Ienzo breaths out and relaxes into the pillow.

The doctor does a quick check and begins to take off his gloves. “4 centimeters! My, you’re coming along nicely.”

“How long until he can start pushing?” Myde asks.

“Labor varies from person to person.” The doctor takes his gloves off and tosses them out. “Your friend Lea took a full 48 hours to get their daughter out.”

“48 hours!!” Ienzo shouts, starting to sweat.

“While your other friend Sora only took 7 hours.”

Ienzo’s head flops back into the pillow and he starts rubbing his face.

“Don’t worry,” the doctor says.

Ienzo glances at him through his hands as the doctor smiles. “You are my main priority. I always make it so the males giving birth get my full attention. All women giving birth are handled by other doctors.”

The doctor walks over and places a hand on Ienzo’s knee. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Ienzo smiles as Myde squeezes his hand. “Thank you, doctor.”

_18 hours later…_

“Okay, Ienzo, try pushing,” the doctor says.

Ienzo gives a push and a yell.

“Excellent! Keep it up!” the doctor cheers on.

Ienzo pushes again, nearly breaking Myde’s hand.

“You got this babe, you got this.”

“Shut up!” Ienzo shouts. He whips his head to glare at Myde. “You did this to me!” Ienzo yells as he pushes again.

_In the waiting room…_

Even paces around as Ansem is sitting in the chair, constantly fidgeting. “How long is it now?”

Ansem sighs and looks at his watch. “18 hours now.”

_Back in the birthing room…_

Ienzo screams as he gives a big push.

“He’s crowning now! Keep going!” the doctor shouts.

Ienzo screams again as he pushes. “I’m never doing this again!” he shouts. Ienzo keeps pushing, givng a final scream before he throws himself back onto the bed. He starts to pant as the nurse wipes his forehead. A cry sounds as Ienzo and Myde look over. They gasp as the doctor holds up their newborn baby.

“A wonderfully healthy baby boy!” the doctor declares.

Ienzo tears up as Myde starts to sob. The doctor places the baby on Ienzo’s chest, Ienzo’s arms immediately wrapping around him. Myde shakily reaches out a hand and touches the baby’s head.

“H-He’s here…” Myde sobs. “He’s really here…”

Ienzo is speechless as he kisses the crying baby’s forehead.

“Now nurse, prepare for the next baby.”

“The next WHAT!!” Ienzo and Myde cry out.

“It’s twins, didn’t you know?”

“Yeah,” Myde says. “These are the faces of people who know.”

“Well, you’re having twins.”


End file.
